The Ultimate Elemental Battle and Return of Shadow
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: After Shadow's sacrifice, Kuki finds herself alone in the world. One night changes that. The liquid life form Chaos saves Kuki from the minions of Iblis! Can they really stop the gargantuan flame monster from his reign of fire? Above all, Shadow returns.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE ULTIMATE ELEMENTAL BATTLE AND**_

_**THE RETURN OF SHADOW**_

**Chapter One: Opposites Don't Attract; They Clash**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters shown in this story belong to me, they belong to their respective creators. **

**Welcome to story 3! I hope you enjoyed the previous two, and you'll feel the same with this one here! Read, review, and enjoy!**

She looked around and she left she got back on the sidewalk and continued walking. She saw her house in the distance, she stopped in her tracks to see coming out of a pair of bushes in front of her was a fire like dog creature, its body was a living flow of lava it growled at her, she backed up and tripped and now was scared to death she put her hand in puddle when not looking except it was a lighter blue, a hand came out of it and then another one the puddle was gone as a body figured. It was all water with all green eyes and inside its strange pink brain was located in it.

The creature turned toward her and tilted its head and he pointed to her house meaning it wants her to run for it. The water creature turned toward the fire dog with his fists raised, the fire dog lunged first toward it, the liquid creature responded with a punch sending it to the right the blue creature followed it and Kuki was surprised of course.  
She just ran to her house and hastily went in and locked the door and ran up to her room and she looked out her window, she saw the fire dog evaporate as the liquid figure choked it with one hand. She saw the water blue creature look at her, she hid and slowly looked back out to see the water creature staring at her right in front of her window she screamed and jumped back, it look confused and it turned itself into a stream of water and squeezed itself through a slight crack in the window and it formed in is body again. She was shaking of course it strangely waved it hand at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?'' she asked. It stood there and tilted its head, "What's your name?'' he went up to her desk in her room and got out a piece of paper and pencil and she noticed that he only had three fingers or pointed fingers, he formed his hand into a hand with five fingers and wrote on the paper. He changed his hand back to normal and handed her the paper and written on it was: "Chaos''.


	2. The Arriving

**Chapter Two: The Arriving**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership at all to the characters in this story. **

The next day making a new friend who could not speak and his name was Chaos, what a catch. She was walking with him in the morning in the forest, it was strangely quiet since he couldn't speak. Chaos put his hand in front of her which made her stop he looked around and stopped and a group of missiles exploded on chaos when the dust cleared nothing but a puddle remained.

She gasped and looked to see Eggman's robots land in front of her and Eggman himself came in. "I see you met Chaos, you know he's the god of destruction?'' he asked at the end. "Conceal chaos quickly!'' Eggman ordered his robots they brought a metal box and they, well scooped his remains and put him in the metal container. She looked worried about him, "No need to worry, he'll just reform again.'' he told her getting on his ship and lifting off, but the other robots grabbed her and lifted off following Eggman, except from afar a pair of red eyes was watching the whole incident.

The group of robots carrying Chaos started to shake, as Chaos wanted out badly. They landed in a flatland of dirt. Eggman took out a control and the ground shook as in front of them two giant metal doors opened and inside were levels of platforms with robots entering or exiting throughout the whole place. The group flew in and landed at the bottom which was mighty far down. "Put the girl in a holding cell, and for Chaos put him in a maximum security cell.'' Eggman ordered. The metal box containing chaos and Kuki went through two different doors, she was thrown in her cell the robots left and she held onto the bars wondering: how will she escape?

From atop a mountain a silhouette with its arms crossed he lowered them with in both his hands were MP5's. Kuki sat in her cell and did nothing hoping there would be some way to get out of the underground base. Outside her cell were Eggman's robots going down the hall fast, she got up and looked out the corner of her cell and was now wondering what was going on.

She was sleeping, but her sleep was interrupted by a alert going off the halls turned red meaning something or someone was in the base. She heard explosions which shook the cell, Eggman's voice came over the intercom "All units there is an intruder in the base, head to the top level and dispose of him!'' he ordered loudly. With chaos still trapped he noticed a hole in the metal container and he liquefied himself and slipped through it and searched for Kuki.

This was the best time for her to escape, but how? A robot skid right in front of her cell with both its legs ripped off and sparking. It was damaged and kept shuttering and was about to explode. Kuki covered her head as the robot blew up, making a hole in her cell and now all she had to do was escape. She avoided robots coming from different hallways, she got out of the prison block and looked up to levels, and levels of platforms she had to get up to the top and fast. From the top a firing wreckage of a giant robot crashed in front of her she flinched, whoever this intruder is he really hates Eggman's robots.

She got on a elevator and pressed the up button and in no time she would be at the top. Reaching the top of the base she now had to get through the giant metal slider doors. From behind a explosion sounded she turned around and saw the figure with a gun in his hand, she immediately started running and headed toward the closest cover which was a group of crates she looked over them to see the figure still walking toward her she hid herself again, however a giant robot with metal claws and silver shining jaws and red glowing eyes and on its legs were covered with spikes. The small figure looked up to it and looked annoyed the giant robot raised its giant claw and swung it down toward him, the mysterious figure jumped onto its claw and ran up its arm and he got to the top of its head, took out a explosive charge and planted it on the top of the head he jumped onto the metallic monsters shoulder and it exploded making the behemoth shake its head in a woozy fashion.

The figure jumped in the hole and drew his MP5's and unloaded the ammo on everything inside it the metal monster started to have small explosions spread around its body and a hole blew open in its chest and the figure landed as the metal robot fell down and a mighty explosion lit the whole area and she saw the intruder form the light of the explosion and she gasped to see it was Shadow The Hedgehog.

**A/N: HOORAY! Shadow's back! But for how long will the peace hold? Find out on the next chapter! **


	3. A Calming Day

**Chapter 3: Getting Reacquainted**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership of the characters **

He threw his gun down and wiped some sweat from his head and he crossed his arms, "So how you been Kuki?'' he asked. She, well, instead cried tears of joy and ran over to him and hugged him tightly in her grasp. He hugged her back "I… thought you… died.'' she said sadly trying to get the words out. They separated form the hug and he smiled "It'll take more than a bomb to take me out.'' he said. "Lets get out of here.'' he told. He picked her up in his arms and with a forceful jump they leaped up and shadow blew a hole in the metal doors and they landed on the ground and shadow with fast speed they both were on their way back to the city.

Finally making it back to civilization he dropped her off in front of her house "I'm glad your back shadow.'' she said happily and she gave him a He threw his gun down and wiped some sweat from his head and he crossed his arms, "So how you been Kuki?'' he asked. She, well, instead cried tears of joy and ran over to him and hugged him tightly in her grasp. He hugged her back "I… thought you… died.'' she said sadly trying to get the words out. They separated form the hug and he smiled "It'll take more than a bomb to take me out.'' he said. "Lets get out of here.'' he told. He picked her up in his arms and with a forceful jump they leaped up and shadow blew a hole in the metal doors and they landed on the ground and shadow with fast speed they both were on their way back to the city.

Finally making it back to civilization he dropped her off in front of her house "I'm glad your back shadow.'' she said happily and giving kiss on the cheek, she opened her door and waved goodbye and closed it as did shadow. "Its great to be back.'' he stated and dashed off with super speed he was gone. The following day, Kuki wake up and yawned she got dressed and exited her house and skipped down the street feeling like the most luckiest person in the world. Shadow appeared with chaos control right beside her which made her jolt "How you doing.'' "Why do you always do that?'' she asked "I don't always.'' he replied shrugging. So the two walked into town however shadow disguised himself in a black cloak and with the hood up, like no one would notice him, yeah right. "Hey Shadow, I met this thing or what you could call person.'' "Yeah and?'' "He was all like liquid water and his name was chaos.'' she told him. Shadow eyes widened slightly, "Well chaos is the god of destruction, and he went into his final form called Perfect Chaos and flooded the whole city of Station Square.'' he told the story. "He acted nice to me though.'' she said "Well that was until Sonic the hedgehog went super and defeated him, changing his way of acting and his personality, so instead he became what you could call a good person.'' Now she knew of the creature known as chaos and knows he is a trustworthy ally.


	4. A Dancing Shadow

**Chapter 4: A Dancing Shadow**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SHOW IN THIS STORY! Lol**

Hey Shadow look at this!'' she shouted to him he walked up to her and on a building wall was a poster and it read: "Anniversary of the day Shadow the Hedgehog saved the city dance.'' Shadow gulped knowing that Kuki of course wanted to go. "I wanna go there!'' See she did want to go what a stroke of luck. He sighed knowing this was going to be quite annoying to him. "It says the dance is tonight, I need to find a dress fast!'' she said hastily. "You can wear that for tonight.'' she told him pointing to his cloak, he sighed "And shadow you will be my date.'' she said. Shadow was just surprised and once again let out a long sigh.

Shadow was sitting atop a building watching a building with a large clock on it, the dance was at 8:00 and now it was 7:40. Shadow decided to get to Kuki's house and pick her up, literally though. He got to the door wearing his black cloak and he had his hood up and he knocked on the door, and Kuki's mom came to the door and opened it "Oh yes you must be her date.'' sounding highly bored more than shadow was. "She'll be down in a second.'' she said and closed the door. Shadow stood in front of the door waiting patiently. Finally the door opened, shadow got up and saw Kuki wearing a white dress with silver sparkles on it and she was wearing a white hair band.

He looked somewhat stunned, "Well, lets go already!'' she snapped at him. Shadow shook his head and picked her up and headed for the dance. The dance was held at the city hall when they got there they entered through the doors and went further in and they were in the hall where many people wearing dressed for the occasion. They went down the stairs and onto the dance floor, she looked happy while shadow just looked bothered. A slow song started to sound and Kuki gasped happily and turned to shadow "Shadow come on, dance with me.'' she asked with a sweet voice. Shadow huffed and well decided to do it he put his hand around her waist and she put her arms around his neck they swung slowly left and right. Kuki had the time of her life while shadow ignored the fact that he was dancing with someone but he rolled with it. Kuki put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes and looked very happy. Shadow had a alarmed look on his face he saw cracks forming in the ceiling and all of a sudden it cracked as debris crashed down toward the floor everyone was in panic and headed toward the exit and crashing through was Chaos and he impacted the ground and got up and looked at shadow and walked up to his side meaning he wants to help, the party crashers were large golems with rocks covering their chest and arms and fists with lava flowing throughout their bodies, as well as fire dogs came down roaring and growling a fight was about to break out between them and now Shadow and Chaos must fight back against the invading creatures.


	5. Origins and Confrontations

**Chapter Five: Origins and Confrontations**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I still claim NO ownership of the characters. **

Shadow and Chaos stood strong read to fight. Kuki escaped the building with the other panicking people. Shadow took the first move and leaped up and headed down towards one of the fire hounds, he got behind it and grabbed it by the tail and smashed it into the ground left and right and finished it off by tossing the creature into a wall, a fire golem form behind shadow and raised its giant fists except chaos came in and jumped on top of the golem and he jumped backwards stretching his arms and grabbed the golem by the shoulders and pulled him to the ground and shadow jumped up and landed sent his foot kicking into the golems chest, he jumped off the body and they both looked behind to see more lava creatures waiting.

Shadow and Chaos ran both at the same time and separated, chaos stretched both his fists punching two fire dogs out and he form behind him he grabbed a rock golem by the legs and made him fall and chaos turned himself into water and covered the golem drowning it, when chaos reformed the golem evaporated. Shadow held two pistols in his grasp and fired at the creatures making them all drop. A fire dog jumped on top of shadow and roared in his face, shadow used both his legs and kicked upwards sending the fire hound upwards crashing into the ceiling and chunks of debris falling down, chaos and shadow avoided the debris and some actually crushed the remaining fire creatures. Shadow took out a chaos emerald and his hand glowed and rained chaos spears upon the remaining enemies, explosions sounded in the hall.

As the dust cleared they were all gone, shadow wiped his hands and sighed after the surprising encounter. The two left the battlefield and headed outside. Kuki was waiting outside with her hands clasped she smiled to see that they were both okay. "What were those things?'' she asked "Looks like Iblis's minions are back.'' shadow said crossing his arms. "Who's Iblis?'' she asked. "Lets go somewhere else though and I'll tell you.'' he told her. "Chaos keep an eye out and search the area for any more of those things.'' shadow told, chaos nodded and he was off. Shadow brought her back to her house and they got in through the window. Kuki got back in her usual attire in the bathroom and came back to her room. "Well, Iblis is known as the flames of disaster, though his form was part with another his name was Mephiles.'' he told the story. "Solaris was a sun god his rage would once destroy the world, yes he came back but was defeated by me, sonic, and silver.'' "So then how did he come back?'' "That I don't know, but Mephiles has somehow returned as well and I have to hunt him down and defeat him once again.'' he said clenching his fist.

Days passed and no sign of Iblis's creatures. Shadow was off searching the city or anywhere for Mephiles, while Kuki was at her house watching the TV she turned on the news and on it said "BREAKING NEWS'' she looked closer.

The reporter spoke "Today in a stunning reveal, this cities hero: Shadow the hedgehog was caught robbing a jewelry store and stealing what is called a chaos emerald, more information is being gathered on this incident.'' She was frozen she quickly dropped the remote and left the house in search for shadow. She found him in a forest looking around, "Why did you DO THAT!!'' she screamed. Shadow looked to her quickly "What I do?'' he asked curiously "Don't give me that! You stole a chaos emerald from a jewelry store!'' she snapped. He flinched "Why would I steal a chaos emerald, just out of nowhere.''

"Maybe because you just lost it and want to be all powerful!'' she exclaimed. "Wait a minute, come with me and I'll prove I'm innocent.'' he said. She sighed "You better be telling the truth.'' Later that night they watched another store and inside was the yellow chaos emerald. They watched from atop a small building, a purple hole opened up and out stepped another shadow the hedgehog except had was grey and green like demon eyes and had on his quills was a pale blue color and around his wrists were pale purple rings. Kuki gasped and turned to shadow who was waiting for a apology. "I'm sorry shadow for the misunderstanding, can you forgive?'' she said sadly. He smiled and he told her "Apology accepted.'' She smiled back and they both looked back at the store to see the faker breaking through the glass with the emerald in his hand the alarms blasted through the night, in the background police sirens ringed, people came out of their houses.

Shadow and Kuki went down to the street and Shadow yelled "Mephiles!'' he pointed at him. Mephiles stopped in his tracks and turned to him, from behind the police cars came as well as from behind Mephiles. The policemen looked confused to see two shadows. Instead Mephiles ran and shadow quickly followed, Mephiles flew up a building with shadow following. They reached the top and quickly rain poured down and lightning struck in the background. The two enemies stood with their fists clenched as the lightning roared and ripped in the sky they ignored and they focused on the fight that was about to ensue.


	6. The Shadow Duel

**Chapter Six: The Shadow Duel**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO ownership of ANY of THE characters, lol.**

"There's no way you can bring me down shadow, Solaris shall return.'' "Why don't you shut your mouth and lets see that happen.'' he retorted angrily. Mephiles charged first with a fist shadow went to the left and grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach sending Mephiles up and shadow leaped up and sent his foot into Mephiles's hip sending him fly fast downward off the building.

Shadow jumped off the building as well when he got to Mephiles quickly reacted and grabbed shadow and pushed him against the building as shadows body grinded against the concrete and glass, he then threw shadow down faster to the street and impacted the ground making a crater. Shadow put his hand on his head and then looked up to see Mephiles flying downwards fast and at the last second shadow back flipped out of the way of his attack.

Shadow immediately sent five chaos spears hitting mephiles sending crash into the side of a car. Shadow jumped in front of him and kicked him in the head and he jumped after him, mephiles landed in the middle of a busy intersection. Shadow jumped on top of him, but mephiles springed his legs up striking shadow in the chest sending him backwards and a car hit him before he landed, sending shadow crash through a glass window.

Shadow looked up to see a car being sent his way and he teleported back onto the street. He looked in front of him and mephiles punched him right and left and finished by grabbing him by the neck threw him up in the air and before he landed, mephiles kicked him square in the stomach and shadow was flung into a concrete wall of a building. Mephiles used chaos control and made his escape, shadow slowly got up holding his arm and was limping. He walked out to the street and he fell to his knees and passed out. The next thing that happened was that he woke up and was in a bed. He had bandages on his body and felt very woozy and drowsy. He felt his head and noticed he was in a hospital. He saw the door open and Kuki came in with her smile on her face.

She wanted to hug him to death but shadow wasn't in the condition. "You feeling okay at the moment?'' she asked worriedly he nodded to her question. "Looks like mephiles is stronger than the last time you saw him.'' "Yeah I guess so.'' "I'll stay all night with you if I have to.'' she said demanding. Shadow knew of how persistent she was, and this was an example of it. She stayed with him and she fell asleep as well did shadow. The following morning he woke up and felt completely better, he got up and shook his head.

When he opened the door Kuki was sitting in a chair and as soon as she saw him she squealed and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Kuki, please I need air.'' he said coughing "Oh sorry.'' she apologized. Finally they both left the hospital and now they just had to figure out what their next step will be. Mephiles has returned with a new motive, and now shadow must stop his plan from unfolding. The two stood on top Kuki's roof of her house looking at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful.'' she said smiling.

Shadow rolled his eyes slightly and looked at the stars as well. "We have to stop mephiles somehow though, he could bring the destruction of this city.'' shadow said simply. "You think too much.'' she told him. He got up, "Where you going?'' she asked. He jumped off the house and started walking, she jumped down as well and followed him. "Where's Chaos?'' he asked. Chaos just ironically came from behind them and waved. "Okay then, we have to find the next emerald before Mephiles does.'' he said.


	7. Battle of the Elements

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BATTLE OF THE ELEMENTS**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of the characters in this story**

The trio searched all night for the next emeralds, "So exactly what does Iblis look like?'' she asked shadow "You'll see some time.'' he replied.

The search continued and the same night they found three chaos emeralds: the, blue, light blue, and purple emeralds. They called it a night, and went their separate ways.

The next day Shadow and Kuki joined up again in search for the emeralds. Shadow found the red emerald in an alley, and made it disappear. Their search continued more of the day, Shadow looked up and spotted Eggman's hover ship and onboard were the rest of the emeralds even the one Mephiles had. Shadow quickly picked Kuki up in his arms and sped up a building and leaped from one to another and finally Eggman crossed over the ocean and in the distance was a large base looking similar to an oil rig but much bigger.

Shadow took one emerald in his hand and used chaos control and they teleported onto the massive base to capture the rest of the chaos emeralds. The two hid behind walls not wanting any attention, shadow took her hand and started running across a catwalk and he looked up and saw another ledge he picked her up again and kept jumping up until they reached a large metal dome at the top with glass over the top of it.

He broke the glass and kuki held on tight and shadow jumped in. He put her back on her feet they looked around and noticed it was Eggman's office with monitors on the sides and papers of models of new robots. In the side of the wall was a large vault looking very impervious to any kind of weaponry. Shadow decided to use chaos control and at once he was in and the next he was out in his hand the rest of the emeralds, he made a briefcase appear with chaos control and opened it and inside were seven emerald shaped holes and put them all in and closed it. "Lets go.'' he said to kuki, he picked her up and with a mighty leap they were out and as soon as they jumped down and overlooked the ocean, from behind about one hundred of different robots were ready with their weapons locked onto them. Eggman came through the crowd of robots with a grin on his face. Shadow let Kuki on her feet, "Shadow, when will you learn stealing is wrong.'' he said "These don't belong to you, there power is to strong for such a weak person like you.'' shadow growled.

Eggman gritted his teeth, "Robots destroy them!'' he ordered. Chaos came out of the water and changed to his regular form and jumped to his side, "Chaos take the case, and Kuki and get to land.'' he said giving the command. "What about you?'' Kuki asked worriedly "I'm bringing this place down.'' and with that he leaped over the robots throwing grenades down at them, before they impacted the robots, chaos jumped off the rig with her and the emeralds and being made of water he jetted across the ocean and back to land.

Shadow was in the generator room of the base he found the generators and held out his hand and a stack of explosive charges filled in his hand he planted them across all the generators and with tremendous speed he quickly got back outside the explosives detonated and he jumped off the metal rig and landed in the water as the rig exploded into flames. He sunk into the water and fired himself out and landed back onto the beachhead of the city and looked up to see a large fiery portal above it, shadow got up and then it lowered in the city. It went quiet and a giant monster stood up its whole body was a river of lava and it started to fill the streets slowly. Iblis has returned once again.

Shadow went straight up a building and got to the top and to his surprise chaos and kuki were there. He walked to see Iblis knocking down buildings with his large fists and blew fire that made buildings erupt into flames. Shadow noticed that the emeralds in the case were right beside chaos, he hatched a plan. "Kuki, I want you to go far way as possible, chaos and I will handle this.'' he told her opening the case and putting the emeralds in a circle. He stood in the middle of them "Please go kuki I don't want to lose you.'' he said looking back at her. She held the tears in her eyes thinking that shadow might not make it back, but she went down the building and got as far away from the city.

Shadow and Chaos stood in the middle of the emeralds chaos took the positive energy from the emeralds and a glow formed around him, luckily behind the building they were standing on, was the ocean, he leaped into it and started to change into his final form. Shadow had the emeralds circle around him and with a bright golden glow he was in his super form all glowing gold. He flew forward slightly and he looked behind him as the ocean water formed into his final form: Perfect Chaos.

His monstrous body moved next to Shadow, his glowing green eyes aligned with shadow, he nodded to him. With a mighty roar chaos lifted his tentacles up and a wall of water filled into the streets, luckily everyone in the city were inside the buildings. Shadow flew fast toward the mammoth fire monster, chaos came form behind and with his large jaw he bit the side of Iblis causing him to roar loudly. He formed a fist and punched in across the face making chaos stumble backwards. Shadow formed a dozen of powerful red chaos spears and he launched them toward his face when they impacted Iblis shook his head he was dizzy form the hit. When Iblis looked up Chaos drove three tentacles through the creature body and steam sprayed into the air form the hit.

Chaos gave Iblis a head butt making Iblis collapse into a skyscraper as it crumbled upon him. Iblis came out of the wreckage and let out a fire blast shadow put up a shield in front of chaos and he pushed it back at Iblis making him crash down again. Iblis got up and quickly swatted shadow with his hand making him crash through 3 buildings and impacted into a street, he flew back up into the air. Chaos fired his own weapon, which was a giant laser blast which hit the fire monster square in the chest and shadow followed up by having with his two fists giving a uppercut to Iblis with parts of his armor breaking off.

"Chaos drag him in the ocean!!!'' he shouted. Chaos sprung his tentacles at Iblis's legs and he pulled which made him fall head first into the ground. Chaos strongly dragged Iblis's fiery body into the water, of course Iblis let out a painful roar as steam rose up from his body. Shadow flew above his body and sped into Iblis's mouth and got inside the center of him he powered up for a massive chaos blast he glowed brightly and a huge explosion came and Iblis's whole body was destroyed as the remains of lava landed in the ocean.

Everyone in the city saw it happen and a cheer erupted among them. Shadow spotted Mephiles flying away from the city, he widened his eyes and flew after him and stopped in front of him with his arms crossed. "It's over Mephiles your done.'' he grabbed Mephiles by the neck and threw him upwards. In his palm glowed bright red. He dashed up and with one hit in the face Mephiles's body was destroyed by the massive punch.

Chaos returned to his regular form, and watched shadow fly back to the city. He landed on top of a small building between two more of the structures, he overlooked the ocean as the sun reflected off the sea. He raised an eyebrow and looked behind him and saw kuki looking quite shocked and worried. She marched up to him and she slapped him! though, he was of course shocked as well. "That was for worrying me!'' she exclaimed looking angry, but then she smiled "And this is for coming back.'' she put her hands on both his cheeks and gave him a long lasting kiss on the cheek. She stepped back and put her arms behind her back and she had that sweet smile on her face. So they both stood together and watched the sunset, together these two's relationship shall never break and they will never separate. These two shall look out for each other for a long time, because they shall be friends forever and heroes of the city.


End file.
